The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power converters, and more specifically, to overvoltage protection of power converters.
Energy and power generating systems, such as generators and distributed generators, may rely on power converters to perform various power conversion and control operations, such as electromagnetic field excitation. Excitation systems may include several configurations to provide control flexibility, but for small generator systems most generally include Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) and one or more Direct Current (DC) links from one or more ac or dc power sources to provide power output to, for example, a generator of a power generating system. The one or more DC links may be susceptible to overvoltage damage due to normal or abnormal operating conditions.